Phadrig Oge
Phadrig Oge is King Brian's lieutenant in Disney's Darby O'Gill and the Little People. He was portrayed by the late Jack MacGowran. Role in the film Phadrig Oge and another leprechaun find Darby O'Gill unconscious after accidentally falling down the hole that leads to their home and being spooked by Cleopatra in Knocknasheega. They try to revive him but Darby is already awake before even jumping on his belly. When Darby tries to hurt them with his cane, Phadrig Oge enchants his cane; causing it to hit Darby a few times as a little joke. Then, Phadrig Oge and his friend take Darby to see King Brian. Once there, Phadrig Oge and his friend inform King Brian of Darby's arrival while he is playing on the bagpipes and the other leprechauns are dancing. After Darby and King Brian have a small argument about each other's ingratitude, Phadrig Oge can be seen in the crowd protesting to Darby. Even King Brian mentions to Darby that Phadrig Oge was standing under the white thorn tree by the summer house when Lord Fitzpatrick gave him the bad news today about being replaced by a young Dublin man named Michael MacBride, and the moment King Brian heard he was in trouble, he swore he'd take him out of it. Then, King Brian asks Phadrig Oge to present Darby with a Stradivarius fiddle from their collection to play with since there's nothing but fun and diversion in their home. Next, Phadrig Oge can be seen dancing with the king and the other leprechauns to the Fox Chase played by Darby, bringing a horn with his friend to the king to sound the fox chase, and riding with them on white horses their size. Once King Brian opens the secret passageway, Phadrig Oge and the others follow him to begin the fox chase; allowing Darby to escape as well. Although never seen again throughout the rest of the movie, he can be heard again by King Brian that he's his lieutenant who will stop at nothing till he gets him back and might even put the come-hither on Darby's daughter, Katie, unless Darby wishes her free again since King Brian was tricked and forced to stay with Darby until he has made his wishes to help him with his troubles. Gallery Darbysleep.png|Phadrig Oge and another leprechaun finding Darby O'Gill unconscious after accidentally falling down the hole that leads to their home and being spooked by Cleopatra phadrigogestick.png|Phadrig Oge enchanting Darby's stick to avoid letting him hit them with it littlepeoplelaugh.png|Phadrig Oge and the other leprechaun laughing phadrigcome.png|Phadrig Oge and the other leprechaun taking Darby to King Brian phadrigogekingbrian.png|Phadrig Oge and the other leprechaun informing King Brian of Darby's arrival phadrigprotest.png|Phadrig Oge and the other leprechauns protesting to Darby's ingratitude phadrigsummon.png|Phadrig Oge bringing a fiddle for Darby to play with phadrigfiddle.png|Phadrig Oge presenting Darby with a Stradivarius kingbrianhorn.png|Phadrig Oge and the other leprechaun bringing King Brian a horn to sound the fox chase phadrighorse.png|Phadrig Oge and the other leprechauns on horses Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Elderly characters Category:Irish characters Category:Darby O'Gill and the Little People characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Magic Users Category:Legendary creatures Category:Lieutenants Category:Leprechauns